


Tonight You Belong To Me

by my_happy_little_bean



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan/Phil - Freeform, Fluffy, Future, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom Little Pop, Phanfiction, late night, not much to add other than it's super fluffy and cute, plp, power out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_happy_little_bean/pseuds/my_happy_little_bean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil talk about their futures during a power out caused by rain, and some things are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my first PLP with the help of my beta, Sam (who can be found on sleepyphanfics.tumblr.com) and my doodler, Navvy (who can be found on howellsankles.tumblr.com) They were both so kind, thanks to them!
> 
> Read on tumblr: http://tiredofbeingnice123.tumblr.com/post/149606667041/tonight-you-belong-to-me
> 
> Link to art here: https://howellsankles.tumblr.com/post/149600459416/sooooo-its-finally-here-here-are-my-doodles-for
> 
> Enjoy!

“Wow, it’s like God is turning London into a big splash pad,”  Dan remarks, looking out their flat window, watching the rain fall.

Phil pushes his glasses up, eyes focused on his laptop.

“Dan, please focus. We need to get these stuff done for BBC tomorrow night,” Phil says through a yawn. “It’s already 3 am and we are still not done.”

“What does the BBC need from us at 3 am?” Dan questions, sitting beside Phil on the dining table that was covered with papers. “Let’s go to bed.”

Phil sighs. “Well, they need these files for tomorrow and they need our radio show plans. We’re supposed to do an extra hour of the Internet Takeover because they need to fill in the slot after ours since the presenter’s sick. We’ve been procrastinating for so long that we totally forgot.”

“Hey, they can’t blame us. We just finished up tours in America and Australia, and we planned a documentary _and_ we’re going over the final touches of our first movie. We are a bit busy.”

Dan looks at Phil’s unconvinced look when he finishes, and adds, “It’ll be fine, Phil; we have done a two hour show before.”

“It’s different, Dan.” Dan rolls his eyes as Phil’s eyes travel back to his laptop. “And do you mind passing me my charger? I’m at 1%, and –”

Suddenly, the lights go out, and the TV playing in the lounge shuts down. Dan’s eyes widen as he is engulfed in darkness. The only light that was coming out was from Phil’s laptop, which was illuminating onto his face.

“Dan?” Phil squeaks. “You good?”

“Yeah, I am.” Dan says, standing up. “You?”

“Yeah,” Phil replies, “I think the rain caused a power out throughout the city.”

“Sucks,” Dan says with a sigh. “Wanted to watch TV or something. My laptop is pretty much dead, and my phone isn’t very entertaining.”

“I’m just glad we have some source of light. Even if the power went out, we can at least continue to finish these -”

Suddenly, Phil’s laptop blacks out, a dead battery sign blinking on the screen. Dan smirks a little as he sees Phil’s annoyed face.

“Well, don’t just stand there,” Phil says. “Where are the scented candles?”

\--*--

An hour later, they are sitting around ‘Fireside Treats’ on the floor. Phil’s phone had died out twenty minutes ago. They couldn’t charge it because of the power out, so now they were singing the rest of _Origin of Symmetry_ acapella.

“Phil, as much as I love your singing, you will never be Matt Bellamy.”

“You don’t know that!” Phil says. “I’m tough like him.”

Dan actually scoffs. “Yeah. Right.”   

“How about if I tackle you like this?”

Without any warning, Phil tackles Dan to the ground, and he smiles, laughing at the older boy. Lying on the floor, Phil rolls of Dan and they find themselves looking at the pouring rain outside the window.

“Are you thinking of –”

“Manchester, 2009?” Dan finishes Phil’s sentence with a smile. “Yeah, I am.”

“Your first words were unforgettable.” Phil chuckles.

“Oh my god, you’re real!” Dan mocks himself. “How could I forget? It’s my origin story of becoming trash.”

Phil laughs tiredly. They continued to watch the rain as it dropped against their windows, surrounding their dark city.

“I can’t believe we’re planning a two radio hour show and finishing up a movie about _our_ tour, that we just finished in the UK, America, and Australia.” Dan leans back against the bottom of the couch. “ _Fucking Australia,_ Phil. We went to Australia.”

“The kangaroos were everything I thought they’d be,” Phil says with a smile, reminiscing about the last few months. After a while, he adds, “If you asked 22 year old Phil what he thought about future him finding a friend and making a whole franchise, he’d probably say -”

“Ace!” They say at the same time, laughing once more.

After patches of silence, Dan speaks up.

“Where do you want to be in a few years?” Dan asks. “Say, five or ten.”

“With you,” Phil answers immediately. Dan blushes, and Phil does as well, covering up with, “Because, you know, the franchise and all.”

“We are a brand name,” Dan says.

“I’d want to move into a house near the city with you,” Phil continues his train of thought, “and maybe a Shiba Inu named Susan.”

“No hamster for me to eat?”

“Don’t even start, Dan,” Phil replies, shuddering at the memory.

“I would like to bring our tour – if we are still relevant – to Asia,” Dan says. “I’d like to headline in Japan, and play Mario Kart with Shigeru Miyamoto.”

“He’d probably win.”

“It’s questionable, Phil!” Dan laughs. “I’m pretty good.”

“I still have that Mario badge on the Dan VS Phil board; want me to get it?”

The laughter continues. With a warm smile, Phil squeezes Dan’s hand. Dan will admit he went a little ‘Heart Eyes Howell’ on him for a minute.

“Wherever our future ends up,” Phil says, “I don’t mind anything as long as we are together for the rest of our lives.

“Through future wives and kids?”

Phil’s eyes twinkle. “Take out wives, Dan. I don’t need anyone else.”

Dan’s eyes widen at the sudden confession, before his confused face turned into a wide grin.

“You either admitted your crippling loneliness, or admitted you loved me.” he says with a growing smile.

“Both.”

“I knew it!” Dan exclaims, tackling Phil to the ground, taking him into a warm embrace.

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you know that, spork?” Dan whispers into Phil’s shoulder. “You’re amazing. I love you.”

“Love you too, Bear,” Phil says. “I don’t know what the future holds, but tonight you belong with me, and that’s all that matters.”

\--*--

The candle dies out at 10 am, and they are still asleep on the ground, with their hands intertwined. The rain disappears and reveals a sunny sky.

  
A brighter future.


End file.
